


[breddy]荒野

by HKR



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKR/pseuds/HKR
Summary: 是男人味帅气羊。
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	[breddy]荒野

休息日的时候Brett租了车，两个人计划去稍远一点 的地方。出发前站在车门边石头剪刀布了五分钟试图决定谁来开车，结果分出胜负后才想起没说好是赢的人开还是输的人开。

深秋和煦的阳光照得人发困，车里放着听不懂的流行乐。

“猜猜这是什么？”Eddy说。

“……”Brett看他一眼就知道他在想什么，“BTS。”他懒洋洋地猜。

Eddy嘿嘿笑起来，显然是被猜到了，也显然是知道他能猜到。还有一件他显然知道的事是Brett对放什么曲子没什么意见，其中一个原因是他在开车。开车的人最大。

这是紧张行程中难得的闲暇。松弛的神经容不下任何思考，他们都没带小提琴。Eddy戴了墨镜，于是这位单手开车的酷哥下车时鼻梁上多了两个显眼的红印。

“是这里吗？”Eddy说。

Brett低头查看地图研究路线，Eddy四处看看，最后还是把视线收回来放在他身上。Brett还低着头，露出后颈一小片干净的皮肤。Eddy的视线顺着本能从他的领口后看进去，看到他微微隆起的颈椎曲线蜿蜒着消失在衣服的阴影里。

太瘦了。还总是生病。

“这边。”Brett说，迈开步伐。

Eddy跟着Brett走进场馆，沿着墙边红色丝绒制的隔离挂绳一幅幅看过去。音乐和艺术之间可以画等号吗？大概是不能的，但也许有什么相通。他可以感受到画里封存着画者一部分的灵魂，一些穿越百年的喜悦或忧伤。或者一些别的什么。

“看出什么了？”Brett说。

“哇哦。”Eddy回答。

画幅上是少女丰腴的肉体，洁白的，赤裸的，浮现在深色的背景里。她健康的、粉红色的脸颊上是一种惊人宁静的神情，人类的情欲和神性的光辉在她身上交织，同时唤醒心中的敬畏和亵渎之念。Eddy说不清，但他觉得自己被吸引。也许是这幅画里有一点什么和身边这个人相呼应。

“还有姐妹作。”Brett读旁边的介绍，“当时的人不能接受……又画了一张穿衣服的。”

Eddy看着这个人认真阅读时的后脑勺，短短的、青色的发茬一路向上，直到耳朵的高度。他的后颈看起来冷而缺乏防备。

“你剪头发了。”Eddy说。

Brett嗯了一声以示肯定，继而毫不留恋地向前去了。

Eddy不知为何，感到一丝轻微的失望。 

离开建筑物的遮蔽回到阳光下，时间的流速就忽然变快了。Eddy一边翻找车钥匙一边走出几步，面前就传来惊喜的尖叫。他把手里的钥匙又放了回去。

“Twoset！”女孩快乐地尖叫，“我知道你们来了，没想到真能遇到！”

“要合影吗？”Eddy笑道。

女孩的男朋友接过手机，两个人轻车熟路地把女孩子簇拥在中间。

“请等一下，我记得我这里有……”得到合照的女孩急切地在包里翻找，“请给我签名好吗Eddy？我不知道有没有笔……啊眉笔！”

被冷落的Brett和男朋友站在一边，男孩似乎毫不意外，并以一种奇妙的、审视的目光看着这一幕，开口向Brett搭话：“您好。”他说，“我经常和A……和我女朋友看你们的频道。方便我问几个问题吗？”

Brett做出请便的手势。

“你们是从一开始就认识到了Twoset的商业价值了吗？”男孩问。

“最开始的两年我们的收入是零。”Brett回答。

“然而你们坚持下来了。你们的信心难道不是Twoset的商业价值吗？”

“还有一些别的。”Brett回答，“我们也相信小提琴和古典音乐本身在今天的价值。”

“也就是说您承认这是一门生意。”男孩说，“那么您的身份认同感落在哪里？我看到您在频道里反复强调您是一名乐手，但我觉得……”

“闭嘴！”拿到签名的女孩在这时赶到了，她严厉地呵斥自己的男友：“少在这里讲你的大道理Josh！”

“我觉得，”男孩看了一眼站在女友身边的Eddy，然后直视Brett的眼睛，丝毫没有退让，“如果你们大部分的收入来源不是演出，”他尖锐地说，“并且以娱乐而不是音乐为轴心进行内容的输出，那么你们凭什么自称乐手，又凭什么自诩代乐手们发声？你们这些——”他做了一个镜头的手势，“你们这些言论的正当性，又从何而来？”

空气冻结了。女孩反而冷静下来，但她眼神里的杀气使人毫不怀疑这个男孩接下来会有一场血光之灾。Eddy深吸一口气，他想说什么，Brett却已经先一步接过了对话。

“我不知道你所说的正当性、你要求我们达成的是什么，”Brett说，“我只知道我们确实热爱音乐，并愿意为之付出一生。你说我们代乐手们发声，这真是过誉了。我们只是，好吧、按你的标准，我们‘曾经’是乐手，”他做了一个引号的手势，“我们了解乐手的生存状态，并希望能为他们做点事。就是这样。如果你认为这是错误的，那你可以坚持你的看法，就像我们会坚持我们的一样。”

“还有其他问题吗？”Brett说。

“不，”男孩的脸上写着‘有’，“没有了。”

女孩向他们微微点头，率先转身走了。男孩微一鞠躬，小跑着追了上去。Eddy回到Brett身边，两人听到身后传来一记清脆响亮的耳光。

“走吧。”Brett说。

Brett向前走了几步，转过街角，然后突然被一只大手抓住了上臂。他抬起头斜眼睨他，意思是怎么？Eddy看起来不太高兴，但最后什么也没说，只勾了勾他的小指。

他们在明媚的秋日午后，并着肩在异国的街道中行走。偶尔转过没有行人的街头，Eddy就伸出手勾着他的小指晃啊晃。

“我现在有点后悔了。”Eddy说，“应该把琴带出来的。”

“想拉琴？”Brett说。

“可以拍点什么。”Eddy回答，“发个Story。”

于是Brett知道刚才男孩的话还是多少对他产生了影响。这个细腻而敏感的家伙接收到了质疑和否定，于是不自觉地想要得到肯定和认同。

“现在也可以拍。”Brett知道没有琴对他就没有意义，但他仍佯装不知地这样提议。 “嗯。”Eddy点点头，却没有拿出手机。 

回程的路上，Eddy在副驾驶上睡着了。Brett单手把着方向盘，关掉了音响和窗户。车里是一个安静的小世界，只有空调在低声运作。Brett降低了车速，在每一个弯道处尽量平缓地、稳稳地转动方向盘。在这个永远力不从心的世界里，他至少能在这样的时刻给他一点点静谧和安宁。

月亮在远处城镇的灯火之上，漫长的道路仿佛永远没有尽头。汽车的红色尾灯亮着，越来越远，向着混沌的、未来的荒野。

Fin. 


End file.
